Wordless Voices
by The Beautiful Filth
Summary: Drabble dump containing angst, hurt/comfort and tragedy genres. You have been warned.
1. I Should Have Known

**So... I know I'm supposed to be writing Metamorphosis (and I haven't updated since November)... but I'm only halfway done with the chapter; it's really hard to write Mal's side of the story :/ I've got the entire plot in mind, but I just can't write that out... writers' block sucks :(**

**Here's a drabble, and I hope this makes up for my lack of updates :x**

* * *

"I want a divorce."

The man with dirty blonde hair directed his cerulean blue eyes at a brunette.

"No... please... I'm sorry..." The woman with brown flowing curves knelt on the floor, streams of tears dropping on the floor. She buried her face into the man's shin, shaking it mildly.

He sighed.

"You know what, San? I should have listened to my mom. I shouldn't have proposed to you."

Slowly looking up, her watery eyes met his hard blue ones.

"I shouldn't have fallen for your looks. I should have known that cheerleaders couldn't be trusted. I should have known that you're the same as the others, even if you promised me that you wouldn't think of other men as a lover. I should never have listened to you, Sandra Taggart."

"But dear..."

"Don't go mushy on me anymore. Don't even call me 'dear'. You've lost the right to be called Mrs. Fallon two years ago, and that's why I called you Taggart. I still can't believe I put up with your filthy, deceiving ways for two whole years."

"Mal..."

"No. Take your hands off me. I don't need another heartless misery," Mal took a deep breath. Prying Sandra's fingers off his jeans, he went into the room that they used to share, and took a duffel bag.

He shoved the bag into her face.

"Take whatever crap that you own, then leave."

* * *

**I know it's short T_T sorry guys :S **


	2. I Never Respected You

**Warning: Dark themes, such as self-hatred and low self-esteem mentioned. You have been warned.**

* * *

You never listened to me.

You never paid any attention to my thoughts.

You never bothered to look at your daughter properly in the eye.

All you saw was a girl with braces on her teeth, who was too timid and intimidated by your presence to even step up to speak to you.

I knew what I was to you - a heir to the magnificent business that grandfather left you.

I knew I was never a daughter to you - you had mom, and that was enough female for you.

I knew I was an accident. You and mom were married, but you never intended me to come along.

You had wanted mom to conceive the heir to the transnational corporation by IVF, producing the brightest, most handsome and intelligent boy that would grow to be a major heartthrob among upper class ladies.

You had wanted him to be the benefactor of your wealth, not a girl that wasn't even intended to be born.

You had wanted me to take after your footsteps, to become the greatest businesswoman in the world, to rule over your reign.

However, you had made me despise you utterly and lose every ounce of respect I had in you.

I hate you, Father. I hate how you had to force me into marrying him when I never ever thought of him as an eligible bachelor. Just because his father is an acquaintance of yours and was in the same league as you didn't mean I had to marry him.

This was utterly unreasonable.

You had no right to coerce me into a political marriage.

You had no right to dictate my life and force me to do whatever you want.

You had no right to call me _mi querida hija. _

You never had the right to call me that.

I'm going to tell you, once again, that I belong to nobody but myself.

I run my own cartel since 13, until you forced me to give it to the Flores, and then for me to take it over when I married him.

I'm going to tell you, for the last time, that -

_I, Esmeralda Salazar, hate you._

* * *

**Review Replies! **

**animiction: Thanks bud! I love your new collection as well :D**

**NiekaWow: Thanks! :)**

**nat157s: That was a really weird drabble that I couldn't get out of my mind, but I'll see if it's possible to expand it into a proper story later :)**

* * *

**This drabble kind of got out of hand xD I know it's kinda hard to accept things from Esme's POV, but I don't think she would've chosen to manage the cartel if she had a choice :P**

**Until next time! Sorry for not updating Metamorphosis, but I'm really stuck on that particular chapter...**


	3. I Shall Uphold Justice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cause of Death.**

**... and on with the drabble!**

* * *

_Rage._

_Fury._

_Hatred._

Those were everything that were surging through his mind.

His eyes were bloodshot, his once warm eyes were darkened infinitely.

_Numbness._

_Heartbreak._

_Excruciating pain._

Nothing could soothe the pain, could restore his once complete heart. His heart was crushed by the bullet, by the person that he loved, by the disgusting taste of betrayal.

_Revitalization._

_Renaissance._

_Rebirth._

Embracing the new life bequeathed to him, be was determined to make them pay. The people that gave his heart a puny paper cut would pay with their lives.

_Hope._

_Vigor._

_Fire._

Despite the leisured pace of his stroll, his once disciplined mind was filled with passion that he never knew existed. He was told what was right and wrong, but he never had the chance to know beyond the monochromic world.

_Ebony._

_Crimson._

_Brown._

All colors flashed before his eyes, before they landed on one.

The blue-black color that would determine the city's fate. The indigo, almost black hue in the conical flask that would make them pay. The slick, thick and highly toxic liquid that would send everyone to limbo instead of hell.

He would make sure that everyone die with this liquid in their veins. He would be certain that they writhe in pain for twenty days before they took their last breath. He would ensure that they are tormented as much as possible.

_Blood._

_Death._

_Hades._

The words rolled off his tongue, just like the perfect melody from heaven that lulls people into a deep sleep before pushing them to hell.

_Coldness._

_Hardheartedness._

_Aggravation._

Everything drove him to fight for justice. The frustration with the justice system, the loss of love and care, the disregard, the disrespect for _her_.

_Anticipation._

_Longing._

_Excitement._

He was like a boy at Christmas, jumping up and down in impatience. Only that he wasn't waiting for gifts - he was waiting for justice.

_Suffocation._

_Asphyxiation._

_Death._

Life was slowly drained out of the poor victim, with a white mask plastered over her fine face and trapping some of her blazing red hair.

_Thrill._

_Exhilaration._

_Content._

A smile crept stealthily on his face, as he completed his first kill, as he took the first step forward to maintain justice, as he declared -

"The Kraken shall rise."

* * *

**NiekaWow: Thanks for the review! :D I originally wanted to write about Natara, but I don't think she is capable of such an immense amount of hatred bottling up inside her, so I thought, eh why not Esme?**

**Until next time! :)**


	4. I Liked You Once

There was a time when I really liked you.

Your dirty blonde hair, your sapphire eyes that always sparkled when you spoke, your tough physique, your charming personality, everything - they captured me. You weren't afraid to speak your mind, you helped people when they needed help the most without thinking about the consequences. Your personality was completely different from mine, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

You helped me with my work when I had no idea what physics was about. You tutored me, and even got grounded by your mom because you went home past curfew.

That was your charm. Your unique personality. Your trait that I admired the most.

I knew you were trouble when you walked in, though. Nobody with such a dashing and captivating appearance can be so nice all the time, can they?

So shame on me now.

Gone was the help.

And worst of all, I lost a friend. A friend that I trusted with all my heart.

I was a loner in school, and I didn't have much friends. I often sat by myself at lunch, gobble up a sandwich quickly, and then head to the library to study. That was my life, my normal lunch, if my friend decided to eat out with me and managed to convince me to do so.

When you walked into my life, I realized my life wasn't purely black and white. I realized that I could live, that I could have a life outside of my pitiful existence. I discovered that it wouldn't hurt to break some rules once in a while, that it wouldn't hurt to punch a pervert in the face and kick him where the sun wouldn't shine, that it wouldn't hurt if I had one more friend.

Thank you for breaking me, though.

After being friends with few months, you suddenly broke off all contact with me. You started flirting with every girl, even though your eyes betrayed how uninterested you were. You started ditching, and there were days when you reeked of alcohol as you sat beside me in the usual seat that Mrs. Brown assigned.

You changed. You never talked to me in a friendly manner anymore.

You didn't even look at me in the eye when we had to do discussions in physics. You stopped helping me with my homework.

Worst of all, you treated me like a complete stranger that so happened to be his partner for physics.

That was in the final few months of sophomore year, do you remember? Those months were absolute hell for me. I tried to break the walls that suddenly sprung to life around you, to no avail. That was when I knew I had lost you. My friend. My classmate.

The fourteen-year-old boy that I crushed on.

* * *

**I'll try to upload a drabble every now and then. I'm really stuck on Chapter 4 of Metamorphosis D: I've got the entire plot in mind, but planning is torturous...**

**Review Replies!**

**NiekaWow (Danieka): This isn't exactly a cliff-hanger, but you should be able to tell who this is :D**

**ZeDancingHobbit (Suzy): Aww, thanks! It's exactly what I think :D Unlike previous oneshots, this one is more of a tragic & hurt/comfort genre than angst, but hell with it xD**


	5. I Can't Do This

_**Two updates from me in one day :O I surely made history...**_

**ZeDancingHobbit (Suzy): Aww I'm glad you liked that!**

**NiekaWow (Danieka), mozzi-girl (Molly): Yeah, the girl was saying these things to Mal. I originally wrote it from Natara's POV, but then I realized that it could pretty much be read by anyone who had a crush on Mal in high school :-)**

**This is inspired by My Quiet Riot's _Crashing In_. Thanks, Kim!**

**I'm not really sure what I'm writing about in here, but I know that this is sad. This has been sitting in my computer for ages, and so I thought I might finish it and then upload it here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cause of Death.**

* * *

She never thought it would hurt _so_ much. Trained to conceal her emotions and keep her sanity at all times, she rarely felt such an immense amount of grief. Grief that rivaled the devastation she felt when her father left and never returned. Anguish that filled her heart whenever she glanced at the mere _door_ to her room. Sadness that slowly ate her from the inside when she let her mind wander.

"We have to do this," a brown-eyed man softly murmured. "We can't keep on living like this."

A tear slowly trailed down from her sunken, haunted blue orbs, reaching her hollow cheeks.

"I can't, J. I can't."

Jeremy carefully spun his wife to face him, raising his hand to gently caress her bony cheeks. The strong-willed, almost fearless fearless and determined girl that he fell in love was... completely shattered. She didn't eat, she didn't wear a holster around her - heck, she probably didn't even flinch at the sight of a spider anymore.

The saddened woman silently shrank away from her husband's caress, and slid down from the couch to the carpeted floor, landing with a soft _thud_. Her arms were rested around her knees, with her face hidden behind the thick curtain of blonde hair that had lost its lustre. It hurt so, so much that it even hurt to breathe, to move her neck to relax the muscles that cramped from prolonged strain, to simply try to live.

"Blaise, you can do this. We can do this together. We can't live in the past, love. We have to carry on. That's the best way to make her smile."

Blaise continued sobbing, recalling the face of her daughter. Jovianne Bianca Redbird. Jovi was frowning as she was extracted from Blaise's uterus by the doctor in the operation theater. She didn't cry, she didn't laugh, she didn't make a sound. Jovi was a silent baby with a blue hue to her face.

She didn't know what was going on as the doctors cleaned Jovi up with a grim face. Jeremy wasn't fully aware either, but he had been warned beforehand that something could happen during the delivery process. He had went into hyperventilation when he thought the love of his life would die, but the doctor assured him that Blaise would be alright.

And now, both of them wished that they were dead instead of alive. At least, it wouldn't hurt to look at the closed door of Jovianne's room that would never house a growing infant.

She hadn't wanted a child before meeting him. She thought that she wasn't capable of loving, but it turned out that she wanted nothing but raise their child together after being together for a year and a half. It took her three years to conceive Jovi after their wedding, and both parents were overjoyed to finally welcome a baby to this world, swearing to protect her rom hell and back.

Blaise and Jeremy cradled their silent baby in their arms, with unshed tears pooling in both their eyes.

Jovianne didn't get to open her eyes to look at her parents. She didn't get to feel her parents' caress on her cheeks. She didn't get to take a breath and take in her parents' scent.

She didn't get the chance to live.


End file.
